1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of a spacer of the electrical connector for saving development of the mold.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector includes a plurality of elements that are needed to develop many molds for forming the elements, so the cost of the electrical connector is increased. If one element of the electrical connector is changed, the cost of the mold for forming the element is also increased. So the decrease of cost of molds for forming the elements is imperative.
An electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts secured in the insulative housing and a spacer secured on the back of the insulative housing for retaining the contacts. Each contact has a contacting portion receiving in the insulative housing, a soldering portion extending outside the insulative housing for inserting through the spacer and a connecting portion connecting with the contacting portion and the soldering portion. The contacts include an array of first contacts whose the contacting portions are on a same line and adjacent soldering portions are arranged in two lines. The spacer includes a plurality of mounting holes for holding the soldering portions. The adjacent mounting holes are also arranged in two lines corresponding to the soldering portions of the first contacts. If the soldering portions of the first contacts are arranged in different sequence from what's it said, the mounting holes of the spacer also need to be changed corresponding to the soldering portions. The cost of mold for forming the spacer is increased. Thus, an electrical connector with saving development of the mold is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.